Midnight Rendition
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Ayushmann is doing midnight Instagram live sharing his practice for upcoming concert and Jitu, who is unable to sleep is in for a treat. (Based on Ayushmann's live last night.) #Jitushmann


Okay... I just couldn't help myself.. I am hardcore shipping Jitushmann and seriously I couldn't help myself from writing it.

* * *

**Midnight Rendition::Jitu/Ayushmann**

It's 1 am in the morning, Jitu lying in his bed but with no sleep in his eyes at all, picks up his phone yet again to check his social media. Once again, his social media is filled with love and appreciation filling his heart with warmth. Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan has indeed been a life changing experience for him, on both professional and personal level.

He is just scrolling through messages when he gets Insta notification showing that Ayushmann is live. Without wasting a second he clicks on it and suddenly he can see a studio, he taps to unmute and his silent room is now filled with beautiful instrumentals preparing for the song. Soon it fills with Ayushmann's humming and Jitu's heart beating fast. He knows this song, one of his favourite song by Ayushmann - '_Chan Kitthan_'.

Forgetting everything else, Jitu concentrates on the live stream eyes and ears glued to his phone. First the camera showing almost everyone in the room on the screen but Ayushmann's only voice filling the room as he starts singing. Just the first line and Jitu is lost in it, no matter how many times he heard this song on loop but it's more magical and beautiful hearing him live. Jitu is enjoying the melody when camera turns and here he is, looking as perfect as ever in those big glasses which make him look ever more hot, singing from his heart, each of his expression is matching with lyrics and there it is, the smile, Ayushmann's smile is one of most beautiful smiles Jitu has ever seen. His smile is so contiguous that Jitu is unable to stop himself from mirroring that smile.

Even during SMZS there were many times were Jitu got lucky enough to witness Ayushmann singing or just even humming and secretly Jitu would look forward to times where he would catch Ayushmann humming '_Chan Kitthan'_, and it became his favourite after that. There is something about the way Ayushmann sings this song it just hits your hard and it was his most favorite song by Ayushmann, until of course _'Mere Liye Tum Kaafi Ho_' came along, making it to top of his list bringing 'Chan Kitthan' down to number two.

Jitu feels himself losing into the beautiful voice and the words, unable to take eyes away from Ayushmann, the camera moves again, going around the room showing how everyone are in sync. His eyes close themselves, head slightly nodding to the tune. After a moment his eyes open again and Jitu's heart almost stops, breathing stuck in his throat because Ayushmann looking directly at him with right hand gestures to come closer while saying '_Kitthan guzari raat oye.'_

If this was bad for Jitu's heart what comes next his heart almost couldn't handle. Up close and personal Ayushmann directly staring at him (or rather thousands of his screaming fans but for Jitu right now none exist except them two) while repeating '_Kitthan guzari oye. Chan Kitthan guzari oye.'_ Almost feeling as if he asking this to Jitu who also wishes he was there in that moment.

The song comes to an end despite Jitu hoping it was longer, thinking it'll end but the live video keeps going when Ayushmann asks what to play the next and then placing his phone his left side and just staring at it so lovingly, reading all the messages and hearts which keep popping up on the screen. That smile and the side look he is giving before taking sip of water, is driving Jitu mad because he keeps thinking Ayushmann is looking at him and is able to see the goofy smile, blushing lovesick look on his face before reminding himself sadly it's not him alone, it's a live video and he is sharing this experience with his fans.

Before next song Ayushmann tells fans of his upcoming concert in Chandigarh for which they are preparing right now at 1am in the morning. Soon after he begins new song _'Ik Mulaqaat x Mashup_' and Jitu enjoys it, especially the flute used in this version.

Jitu cannot help but to marvel at this man, a breathe of fresh air in Bollywood. Versatile, multi talented, amazing singer with a heart of gold - Ayushmann Khurrana. Jitu had one of the best experiences working on SMZS, especially working with his co-lead. Jitu knew he is in deep trouble when they started shooting SMZS and he could not help himself from forming a crush on him. It wasn't sudden and he shouldn't be surprised because knowing Ayushmann it is almost impossible for anyone to not fall for the guy.

Jitu being Jitu keeps a lid on it and hopes it will fade slowly but he was wrong. Shooting ended, movie came out, the entire press tour was done and now they were back into their own lives and feelings were still going strong so he does one what is best, stay silent and stay away until it goes away.

His chain of thoughts breaks when Ayushmann is speaking again, talking about re-rehearing this song. Jitu takes deep breathe pushing away all thoughts and enjoying the live.

He doesn't know what comes over him but in impulse he responds to live video saying '_Mere liye tum kaafi ho gaa do'_. He face palms himself, seeing everyone were requesting he just sent his request too. He knows Ayushmann has seen his comment because he was the one holding the phone and soon he starts to sing '_Illahi_' but that look with cheeky smile Jitu feels as he has been caught, blush getting deeper. Shaking his head Jitu focuses on the performance; he can see Ayushmann is tired but still keep practising which such an amazing energy and smile never leaving his face.

Song after song, they all keep on going and Jitu looses track of time, truly feeling part of the band as they keep going and in midst keep discussing over the songs and performances and then Jitu is not feeling alone anymore.

By the time live stream comes to an end, keeping that beautiful face and smile safely tucked in his eyes and in his mind Jitu goes to sleep with a soft smile.

* * *

Also if anyone is wondering about Chan Kitthan lines meaning, it's here:

'Chan Kitthan Guzari Raat Oye.'

'Oh my moon, how did you spend your night?'

Anyways... I hope you'll enjoyed it. :)


End file.
